1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture display device where information of plural still pictures can be indicated simultaneously on individual displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a configuration diagram of a picture display device in the prior art. In FIG. 1, an image file controller 1 to control the whole device stores picture signals taken in a picture input/output device 3, and outputs the still picture signals stored therein through the picture input/output device 3 to a monitoring display 4. Control during this process is performed in that a man operates a flat visual terminal 2 as a man-machine interface and issues desired command.
In the picture display device of the prior art in such configuration, the image file controller 1 is a host controller to control the whole system, and controls the flat visual terminal 2 and the color picture input/output device 3 of high precision. The image file controller 1 has also a memory device at the inside to store the picture data read by the picture input/output device 3. The flat visual terminal 2 is a man-machine interface, and the operator operates the system using a touch pen based on message indicated on the flat visual terminal 2. The picture input/output device 3 is a picture reading device, and indicates the read picture data onto the display 4. As above described, the read data may be also stored in the memory device within the image controller 1. Also the picture data stored in the image file controller 1 can be indicated on the display 4 through the picture input/output device 3.
Since the picture display device in the prior art is constituted as above described, information of the still pictures read by the picture input/output device 3 can be stored in sequence in the image file controller 1 and then indicated in sequence on the display 4, but plural pictures cannot be indicated simultaneously on individual displays
On the other hand, Japanese utility model application laid-open No. 198993/1986 discloses "a medical picture display device" and Japanese utility model application laid-open No. 44353/1987 discloses "a picture processor", and both references disclose the technical idea of indicating pictures onto a plurality of displays respectively.
In any of these, a part of one still picture is subjected to the picture processing such as enlargement, contraction or the like thereby the part of one still picture is indicated in dividing on a plurality of displays, but required pictures among information of the plural still pictures are not indicated individually on a plurality of displays.
Since the picture display device in the prior art is constituted as above described, in order to indicate plural pieces of information simultaneously on a plurality of displays, a plurality of devices must be prepared.